Mouu I Hate (Love) You!
by 24AkasaVinka20
Summary: Akashi dijodohkan dengan lelaki mesum bin menyebalkan. Mimpi apa coba ya tuhan dia semalam, mana ayahnya tidak bisa dikompromi.. Yang sabar ya Sei.. Dan si dim juga cuma bisa menghela nafas sembari elus dada, bisa-bisanya dia dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yandere ini.. Yang sabar ya Daiki...
1. Perjodohan

"Seijuurou kau harus melakukan perjodohan ini, ini perintah"

" _Demo Otou-sama_ aku-

"Tidak ada tapi tapian Sei, sejak kapan kau jadi anak yang suka melawan orang tua hmm? Apa karena teman-temanmu?"

"Aku tidak masalah kalau dijodohkan tapi... masalahnya kau menjodohkanku dengan laki-laki!"

"Hee? Apa salahnya lagian ini demi kebaikanmu juga kok..."

"Selalu begitu alasannya pokoknya untuk permintaan ehemperintahehem mu yang satu ini tidak akan kuturuti"

"Hee kau tidak bisa melanggar perintahku Seijuurou dan aku absolute serta perintahku adalah mutlak"

"Hahh.. Baiklah aku pergi"

 **BLAM** **M**

 **...**

 **...**

 **.**

 **Kuroko no Basket ©** **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **.**

 **Mouu.. I Hate (Love) You! © 24AkasaVinka20**

 **.**

 **Warning(s) : Little bit Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, Typo(s), Mungkin agak sama dengan cerita-cerita lain a.k.a pasaran (maybe...) yaa.. and etc...** **Note di bawah..**

 **.**

 **Summary : Akashi dijodohkan dengan lelaki mesum bin menyebalkan. Mimpi apa coba ya tuhan dia semalam, mana ayahnya tidak bisa dikompromi.. Yang sabar ya Sei..** **Dan si dim juga cuma bisa menghela nafas sembari elus dada, bisa-bisanya dia dijodohkan dengan laki-laki _yandere_ ini.. Yang sabar ya Daiki...**

 **.**

 **...**

 **...**

"Chee.. Selalu saja begini.. Punya orangtua yang selalu memerintah dengan **sok** absolute.. Menyebalkan sekali.. " gerutu Seijuurou sepanjang perjalanan dari ruang kantor ayahnya ke kamarnya.

Sesampainya dikamar langsung saja dia merebahkan tubuh dikasur sambil melihat langit-langit kamar. Dan kembali lagi dia dengan gerutuannya.

"Tapi.. Masalahnya kenapa harus diaaa... Dan sejak kapan si dim itu jadi orang kaya yang bisa-bisanya membuat _otou-sama_ sampai terpikat dengannya.. Penasaran.. Dan lagi aku baru saja lulus kuliah masa langsung dijodohkan! Mana mauuu! Apalagi waktu SMP aku paling cekcok sama dia kenapa malahan jadi dijodohin... Mending sama Midorima yang kalem atau gak sama Murasakibara yang nurut-nurut aja.. Tapi kenapa harus sama si Ahomine Dakian ituuu!"

"Penasaran bagaimana ya kira-kira reaksi si Aho itu..." kata Seijuurou sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal yang dia peluk (ceritanya udah ganti posisi jadi tengkurap.. :v).

 **Dilain Tempat...**

"Daiki.. Kau mau dijodohkann?" tanya ibunya.

"Dijodohkannn? Mau mau mauu.." jawabnya dengan semangat. Di pikirannya sih udah ngebayangin "Biasanya kalau orang dijodohin itu cewenya pasti cantik apalagi kalau misalanya punya _big bo*bs_ bisa dapet rejeki nomplokk kek di film-film gitoehhh.." pikiran yang seperti ini.

"Benar Daiki? _Otou-sama_ sudah menjodohkanmu, kau tau lah perusahaan kita baru saja naik daun jadi mumpung kita sedang diatas jadi kita harus segera mencari 'teman' agar kedudukan kita tidak tergeser dan lebih bagus lagi jika perusahaan kita lebih naik tingkat.. Dan beruntung sekali kita bisa menjodohkanmu dengan orang ternama yang kaya-nya gak nanggung-nanggung a.k.a orang terkaya di Jepang..." kali ini _otou-san_ nya yang menjelaskan dengan panjang.

"Hahh.. sudah dengan basa-basinya langsung ke intinya saja.. Dia siapa? Cantik?" tanya Daiki dengan nada antusias kelewat semangat.

"Haha anak _tou-san_ sepertinya senang sekali dijodohin nih kau lihat saja datanya" kata _tou-san_ nya sambil memberi sebuah map coklat.

"Apa ini?" gumam Daiki sambil membuka map itu dan mulai mengambil beberapa lembar kertas. Lembar pertama dan kedua hanya berisi kata-kata pembukaan yang menurut Daiki sangat amat tidak penting dan ketika melihat lembar terakhir a.k.a lembar ke-3 matanya membulat sempurna.

" _Tou-san_ tidak bercanda kan? Ini.. Akashi Seijuurou? Akashi Seijuurou yang ITUUU?" tanya Daiki diiringi teriakan diakhir kalimatnya.

"Iya.. Akashi yang itu Dai-chan memangnya kenapa? Kaget ya kita bisa dapat hubungan dengan keluarga mereka?" tanya _kaa-san_ nya sambil memamerkan senyum bangga.

"Bu-bukan maksudku kenapa harus dia? Dia kan laki-laki kalian tau sendiri!" tanya Daiki mencak-mencak.

"Ya.. Mau bagaimana lagi.. Ingat Daiki dia orang paling kaya di Jepang dan kau harusnya bersyukur masih ada yang mau sama kamu.. Sudahlah pembicaraan hari ini selesai kau kembali tidur dan jangan coba-coba merencanakan sesuatu yang akan merusak perjodohan ini.." kata ayahnya sembari menggunakan nada mengancam di kalimat terakhir dan mereka a.k.a orangtua Daiki kembali memasuki kamar mereka yang ada di lantai dasar sedangkan kamar Daiki di lantai 2.

"Hahhhh" Daiki hanya bisa menghela nafas dan berdoa kepada tuhan agar nantinya diberi umur panjang. Amin.

《》《》《》

 **Note :**

 **Haii.. Ini debut(?) pertama aku di FanFiction biasanya sihh cuma jadi reader baik reader beneran maupun silent reader.. Hehehe jadi akhirnya setelah sekian lama jadi reader aku ingin mencoba jadi writer semoga ceritanya gak bosenin yaaa...** **BTW ini baru awal doangg.. Jadi jangan kecewa-kecewa banget ya..**

 **Fav, Com, and Review?**


	2. Hadiah

Pagi-pagi di hari minggu yang cerah ini kediaman Aomine sudah berisik saja. Mereka sedang membicarakan hal yang menurut mereka penting yaa kecuali anak tunggal mereka yang tidak peduli.

"Jadi... Selamat Datang.. Silahkan dimulai pengenalannya.." kata nyonya Aomine.

"Bukan seperti itu sayang.. Tapi seperti ini.. 'Ekhem.. Selamat datang di kediaman Aomine, Tuan Muda Akashi Seijuurou" kata suami dari nyonya Aomine.

"Kalau begitu kau malah terdengar seperti pelayan... Hmmm.. Apa ya.."

"Daiki kau juga ikut bantu mikir"

panggil ayahnya. Yang disebut namanya hanya bisa memutar bola mata(?)nya kesal. Dari pagi rumah ini sudah ribut hanya karena topik 'Bagaimana cara menyambut calon menantu mereka?' Dan Aomine hanya diam saja menjadi pendengar yang baik sampai namanya disebut lagi.

"Daiki.."

"Hahh.. _Wakatta wakatta_ Biar itu urusan aku saja.. Kalian mending siap-siap untuk bertemu dengan calon 'menantu' kalian yang kalian tunggu-tunggu. Dan aku akan pergi sebentar"

"Hei Daiki kamu mau pergi kemana? Bentar lagi Akashi-kun datang dan kau ingin pergi? Ingat ini adalah kunjungannya yang bertujuan untuk mempererat ikatan kalian berdua. Masih mending Akashi-kun yang datang kesini memangnya kau mau kalau kamu yang **sendirian** ke kediaman Akashi?" tanya ayah Daiki sambil menekankan kata 'sendirian', karena ayahnya tau kalau anaknya tidak akan berani sendirian kesan, bayangkan saja bersama 2 orang Akashi bisa kelar langsung hidup Daiki.

" _Wakatta_.. Akashi datang 1 jam lagi bukan? Aku akan kembali sebelum 1 jam.. Janji.. " kata Daiki.

"Memangnya kau ingin pergi ngapain Daiki?" kini ibunya yang bertanya.

"Heee.. Hanya membeli hadiah buat Akashi agar nanti pas aku 'menyambut'nya tidak canggung dan aku yakin dia bakal suka dengan hadiahnya.." kata Daiki dengan senyum penuh arti di akhir kalimatnya.

"Wahhh.. Daiki hebat bisa kepikiran mau memberi hadiah.. Beli hadiah yang bagus yaa.." kata _kaa-san_ nya.

"Iya dong Aomine Daiki gitu lohhh.. Baiklahh.. _Ittekimasu.."_

 **BLAMM**

" _Anata_ , anak kita sudah besar ya.."

"Iya dong anak siapa dulu anak ak-

"Anak kita gitu lohh!"

"Ah sudahlah ayo kita kerjakan yang lain" Dan kediaman Aomine menjadi normal lagi a.k.a tidak berisik karena sudah ada yang bertanggung jawab dengan urusan 'Menyambut calon menantu'.

 **Kuroko no Basket Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Mouu.. I Hate (Love) You! 24AkasaVinka20**

 **Pairing(s) : Main Pair - AoAka**

 **Slight Pair ~ MayuAka**

 **and another pair(s)**

 **Warning(s) : Little bit Out Of Character (OOC), Yaoi, Typo(s), Mungkin agak sama dengan cerita-cerita lain a.k.a pasaran (maybe...) yaa.. and etc...**

 **Summary : Akashi dijodohkan dengan lelaki mesum bin menyebalkan. Mimpi apa coba ya tuhan dia semalam, mana ayahnya tidak bisa dikompromi.. Yang sabar ya Sei.. Dan si dim juga cuma bisa menghela nafas sembari elus dada, bisa-bisanya dia dijodohkan dengan laki-laki yandere ini.. Yang sabar ya Daiki...**

 **20 Menit sebelum kedatangan Seijuurou**

"Mana sih si Daiki.. lama bangettt.." kata mama Aomine.

"Iya.. tapi kamunya jangan mondar mandir kayak setrikaan gitu dong akunya jadi pusing sendiri" kata papa Aomine.

"Lagian dia lama bangetttt" protes mama Aomine lagi.

"Mungkin Daiki milih hadiah yang bagus kali.. Kau tunggu saja" kata papa Aomine.

"Baik baikk..."

 **10 Menit sebelum kedatangan Seijuurou**

"Daiki..." Ibunya udah harap-harap cemas kemana anaknya takutnya anaknya kabur lah bapaknya malahan duduk di sofa, kaki diatas meja sambil minum kopi.

Dalam hati nyonya Aomine 'Menyebalkannn! Orang lagi cemas dia malah enak-enakkan.. Keselek sana.. Keselek sana.. Keselek sana...' seperti mantra yang di baca tiga kali benar saja tiba-tiba Tuan Aomine tersedak.

"Uhukk.. uhukk"

"Aduh.. _Anata_ hati-hati dong.. Nahh sekarang ke kamar dulu sana ganti baju" kata mama Aomine dengan cemas padahal mah dalam hatinya 'Hahaha *tawanista* tuh makan karma gara-gara nyuekkin istri'. Ckckck istri durhaka..

 **7 Menit sebelum kedatangan Seijuurou**

Setelah insiden beberapa menit yang lalu. Sang kepala keluarga sudah kemabali dari kamarnya dan ingin kembali ke posisinya yang tadi jika saja kalau sang istri belum menempatinya. Tapi masalahnya si istri ini benar-benar terlihat cemas.

"Hei.. jangan cemas begitu paling bentar lagi Daiki pulang kan dia janji tidak akan sampai 1 jam pasti dia akan pulang sebelum 1 jam lagian aku tidak pernah mengajarinya mengingkar janji" kata papa Aomine.

"Iya aku tau tapi masalahnya kapannn..." tanya sang ibu tetapi sang ayah hanya menghela nafas dan menjawab.

"Bentar.. Paling 5 detik lagi..

5...

4...

3...

2..

1\. "

Bertepatan dengan angka 1.

 **Ceklek**

" _Tadaima_ " terdengarlah bunyi pintu diiringi ucapan 'Aku Pulang' dari Aomine Daiki. Segera saja sang ibunda menghampiri anaknya dan mengecek seluruh keadaan anaknya.

"Kau tak apa-apa kan nakkk?" tanya ibunya dengan cemas.

"Aku tak apa _kaa-san_ memangnya ada apa?" tanya Daiki dengan bingung ketika melihat wajah ibunya yang cemas.

"Kamu kenapa lama banget?"

"Ah.. E-etto.. A-aku hadiah.. Ahh iya aku lama milih hadiah.. Habisnya pada bagus-bagus sih warnanya" kata Daiki sembari tertawa canggung padahal sih alasan sebenarnya :

'biar gak lama-lama dirumah, udah bosen nanti _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ ngomong ini itu lagi' Memang anak durhaka..

"Ohh hadiah yaa.. Terus hadiahnya mana?" tanya ibunya Aomine karena tidak melihat adanya 1 bingkisan pun yang ada pada anaknya.

"Ahh.. itu nanti aja, kan namanya juga hadiah.. Aku harus buru-buru ganti baju, seorang Akashi selalu datang tepat waktu bukan?" Entah itu pertanyaan atau pernyataan pokoknya setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu Daiki langsung pergi ke kamarnya di lantai 2 untuk bersiap-siap.

Sedangkan sang ibunda masih memikirkan 'Apa ya hadiahnya? _Masaka.._ cincinn?! Daiki so sweet banget ternyata' dan berlanjut hingga melamun memikirkan masa lalu bersama si suami yang gak mungkin saya tulis.. :v

 **5 Menit Kemudian**

Bertepatan dengan Daiki turun tangga, terdengar deru nafas(eh?) maksudnya deru mobil dari luar kediaman Aomine. Dan Daiki yang katanya akan menyambut Akashi langsung disuruh lari ke depan pintu.

 **Tok Tok**

 **Ceklek**

"Yoo, Akashi" sambut Daiki.

Dan orangtuanya hanya bisa nepok jidat sambil bilang dalam hati.

'Harusnya memang dari awal gak usah dipercayain ke Daiki'

Seijuurou yang melihat kelakuan kedua orangtua Daiki a.k.a nepok jidat hanya bisa tersenyum tipis sangat tipis sampai orang-orang pasti mengira dia tidak tersenyum.

Seijuurou yang masih tau sopan santun sih langsung menunduk ke depan orang tua Daiki sebagai unjuk rasa hormat.

" _Konnichiwa_ Aomine- _san_ _ore wa nama e Akashi Seijuurou desu yoroshiku_ "

Orangtua Daiki hanya bisa tersenyum dan mengangguk tapi dalam hati mereka bilang 'Ya tuhann.. Sopan banget sehhh.. Gak kayak anak kita.. Jadi malu punya anak kayak Daiki.. Tapi anak orang kaya sih.. Pasti udah diajarin tata krama dari kecil'.

"Nahh.. Mari Akashi- _kun_ duduk.."

"Ah.. Arigatou.."

Ketika sudah duduk.

"Nahh mari kita mulai acara kenalannya.. Akashi-kun kenalkan ini anak kami namanya Aomine Daiki.."

"Hmm" Seijuurou hanya bergumam sambil menganggukkan kepala.

"Dan nama kami, aku Aomine Danny dan istriku namanya Aomine Ikihyo" kata ayahnya Daiki.

"Demoo kau panggil kami _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ saja tidak apa.. " kata ibunya Daiki.

"Ahh... Baiklah.. Kalau begitu _tou-san_ dan _kaa-san_ juga bisa memanggilku Seijuurou atau Sei"

"Nahh Sei katanya Daiki ingin memberimu hadiah"

"Ahh benarkah? Tidak usah repot-repot" kata Seijuurou sambil menatap Daiki tajam seakan-akan 'Awas kalau hadiahnya aneh-aneh'

"I-ini" dan akhirnya Daiki memberi hadiahnya dengan tangan gemetar dan langsung diambil oleh Seijuurou ditambah senyum manis ehemsadisehem yang ditunjukkan Seijuurou kepada Daiki.

Dan akhirnya Seijuurou membuka hadiahnya dan yang memberinya langsung kena tatapan tajam oleh kedua orangtuanya. Oh dan jangan lupa ternyata Seijuurou juga menatap Daiki tajam.

"Daiki jelaskan maksudmu mengapa kau memberinya hadiah itu?!" tanya sang ayah sedikit membentak.

"Apa kau ingin meneror keluarga Akashi, yang ada kita yang diteror" kata ibunya menambahkan.

Dan Seijuurou hanya berkata

"Da-i-ki! Mengapa kau memberi ku hadiah ini?" tanya Akashi dengan suara yang tenang dan sedikit menekankan nama orang yang dipanggilnya.

"I-itu karena kudengar kau suka mengoleksi gunting, yasudah aku kasih kamu gunting saja"

Yaaa, hadiahnya gunting

Gunting yang dibeli di tukang foto copy.. :v

"Tapi kenapa gunting iniiii?! Yang lain kekk!" kata Akashi agak marah.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Sama-sama gunting juga.."

"Masalahnya kau membelikanku gunting murahan.. Yang sangat amat murahan" kata Seijuurou.

"Kalau begitu buat aku saja.. Lebih bermanfaat"

"Tidakk.. Barang yang sudah diberi tidak bisa diambil kembaliii.. Dan yaa mungkin nanti pulang aku langsung beli banyak gunting murahan untuk melengkapi koleksi guntingku yang berjudul 'Gunting Murahan'"

"Yaa yaa terserah kau saja lah Akashi"

Orangtua Daiki hanya bisa mematung.. Karena mereka berdua agak gagal paham dengan pembicaraan ini sampai sang nyonya berkata.

"Nahh... Sekarang kalian jalan-jalan berdua yaa.. Biar hubungan kalian makin dekat, Daiki pakai mobilmu sana"

"Haii.. Haii..."

Dan akhirnya Seijuurou dan Daiki pergi menggunakan mobil Daiki ke suatu tempat yang akan di ceritakan di next chapter.

 **TBC** **or No?**

 **Thanks for the reviews...**

 **Aku kira gak bakal ada yang baca fic abal ini..**

 **Makasih udah sempetin review..**

 **Btw semoga chapter ini memuaskan yaa..**


End file.
